


What The Emperor Started

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scene Rewrites [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Canon Rewrite, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Horror, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Horror, Scene Rewrite, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which *that* flashback in The Last Jedi takes on a more sinister edge.





	What The Emperor Started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because “the Dark Side did it” is the only logical explanation for Luke trying to kill his nephew.

  
Night fell on the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV even as Luke approached the place where Ben was sleeping. He had fully intended on staying in his own hut, but something had woken him, and so he had gone to investigate.

  
The night air was cold tonight. Far too cold. Luke drew his cloak tighter around himself even as he proceeded to Ben’s hut. All the while, the Dark Side felt as hot as Tatooine itself. And it was beckoning to him all the while.

  
_Skywalker…_

  
Luke shivered despite himself, but he forced himself to remain stable. Ben was asleep even as he entered the hut, still and completely peaceful in that moment. Luke couldn’t help but feel a protective sort of tenderness towards him. And yet…

  
How could Ben basically sleep like that, so peacefully, with that thing, whatever it was, rattling around inside his head?

  
Luke walked towards Ben. By now, the presence was getting at its strongest, reaching out towards Luke. _Hello, Skywalker._

  
It was a voice that was unexpectedly warm, amiable. That voice could be someone’s father. Luke swallowed.

  
“I presume,” he said, keeping his voice low, “I’m talking to whoever’s hurting my nephew?”

  
Silence. Then, _Hurting is a harsh word, Master Skywalker. I prefer to think of myself as your nephew’s salvation. His destiny, if you will._

  
“Ben would never go Dark.”

  
_Would he? And what of you, I can’t help but wonder. You Jedi always were a self-righteous sort. Would you kill your own nephew just to snuff out the Dark?_

  
Luke’s lightsaber shook. Even the thought of killing Ben was unthinkable.

  
In Ben’s head, horrible images reigned.

Destroyed systems. Destroyed planets. What the word “salvation” would mean in this case — just another fancy euphemism for “downfall”.

  
 _Would you?_ the creature said, and Luke stiffened.

  
He couldn’t. He simply couldn’t…

  
And that’s when Ben Solo opened his eyes.


End file.
